


Dog Days of the Lonely Summer

by TheJemPowered



Series: Jem Powered [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canada, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJemPowered/pseuds/TheJemPowered
Summary: Early, Dog Days of COVID19 summer
Series: Jem Powered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049951





	Dog Days of the Lonely Summer

WEEK 7 OF SELF ISOLATION  
MAY 30, 2020

As an RCMP Officer, Dini Thùy Nguyen was classified as an Essential Worker. 

Dini was not working today and decided to walk along the lake. All the coffee shops in the city was giving free coffee and food to health care workers.

PPE for 700 Officers was hard to come by, especially N 95 face masks. Dini still had 6 single use Surgery Masks and another 8 Dust Masks left to use. For the last 7 weeks, the streets was empty with almost everyone staying home. The downtown core and lake front was nearly empty, save for the usual joggers.

The local Pharmaceutical company; Quinteson Medical Science halted production of well stocked medication and switched production to making reusable and washable silicon masks. Masks and other PPE reached mass production as Week 7 of the Home Stay Order started across the entire province with nearly 70% of the PPE going to local health care workers.

Today, Dini has seen a dark red spider the size of an iPad run across her bathroom floor .... the neighbour's cat fleeing from a breeding pair of Stellar Blue Jays and a bear cub climbing a tree at the fire station.


End file.
